Insinuaciones
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Una viñeta sobre un mago de sangre pura muy particular.


_El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**INSINUACIONES**

* * *

Ante todo era su porte distinguido, estilizados los pies planos y el abdomen poco más que redondo con aquel sombrero picudo negro que compensaba, en cierto modo, la calvicie incipiente, el metro cuarenta y nueve de estatura y su complexión, digamos, robusta. Era el suyo, además, un rostro ciertamente armonioso, de rasgos píscicos, que diría su madre con benevolencia para referirse a los labios gruesos y a los ojos saltones escondidos, eso sí, entre dos mofletes colorados e hinchados, a saber de aire o grasa. Llamaba en especial la atención, malamente disimulada sobre aquel fino bigotillo gris, su melancólica nariz: protuberante, siempre congestionada y, desgraciadamente, picada por la viruela de dragón que había padecido de niño. Porte, decíamos, distinguido el suyo, qué duda cabe; la supremacía de la apariencia era frecuente entre los de su clase, de sangre tan pura que más que roja, debía de ser transparente. Bien, este ilustrísimo señor, quien tuvo en suerte ser bautizado Cantakerus, elección de un padre no tan benigno como su eufemística esposa, decidió invitar por su quincuagésimo cumpleaños a la flor y nata de la amena y variopinta sociedad mágica londinense, alentado por su jovencísima e igualmente pura mujer, la señora Alhena Nott, que andaba siempre ansiosa por socializar a razón, tal vez, de un aburrimiento poco llevadero y fruto de la adorable vida en los suburbios con un mago que le doblaba la edad y un hijo ausente durante la mayor parte del año. Aunque son solo conjeturas; ella jamás manifestó un estado de ánimo tan censurable.

Corría el año 1934 y era uno de esos días fríos de febrero, nublados y ventosos en que un té con pastas no hacía mal a nadie; por eso, nadie osó rehusar la invitación. El señor Nott, por supuesto, procuraba mostrarse buen anfitrión a los corteses señores Rosier mientras su querida Alhena ofrecía piña confitada al joven Horace Slughorn, que había venido en representación de su madre viuda, siempre tan delicada de salud. Entretanto, rumiaba el señor Nott en la intimidad de su pensamiento que se habían remitido por correo lechucil solo veintisiete pergaminos tamaño cuartilla de primerísima calidad y decorados con una elegante e ininteligible caligrafía dorada, a la moda de la época. Veintisiete porque el vigésimo octavo candidato de la lista _sagrada_, llamémosle W., se había comportado de forma del todo indecorosa al dirigir cierta carta al director del diario el _Profeta_ en relación al modernísimo y encumbrado _Directorio de la sangre pura_, obra eminente que enumeraba las más insignes familias mágicas por riguroso orden alfabético. Entre ellas que figuraba la del señor W., que no contento con semejante honor, sino todo lo contrario, indignado, había rechazado su lugar y hecho gala de una ridícula falta de pundonor en la citada misiva, reivindicando de forma escandalosa que sus orígenes estaban sembrados de la misma vulgaridad de la que la magia británica debía prevenirse. En la mansión de los Nott, tamaña ofensa se había recibido como una traición.

—Cantekerus, querido, feliz cumpleaños —lo saludó de repente la voz afectada de una mujer joven a la que tardó en reconocer como la esposa poco agraciada del señor Pollux Black—. Cuánto me alegra verle.

—Lo mismo digo, querida, lo mismo digo... —Cantekerus no recordaba nombre de la dama en cuestión, tanto lo deba. Miraba ya en otra dirección, cuando la señora Black volvió a interpelarle:

—Discúlpeme, señor Nott, solo quería decirle lo mucho que me gustó su intervención en el XIII Congreso de los Orígenes de la Sociedad Mágica Británica el mes pasado.

Fue una argucia aquella porque Cantekerus, no inmune a los halagos, se detuvo en seco un momento y sonrió, encantado:

—¿Estuvo allí?

—En primera fila. Estuvo usted magnífico.

—¿De veras? —Cantekerus se sonrojó—. Muchísimas gracias, señora Black. Es usted muy amable.

—Y fue una genialidad por su parte citar a Salazar Slytherin. Nos dejó a todos deslumbrados. A propósito... —Ese «a propósito» hizo a Cantekerus palidecer—. Tengo que agradecerle que se detuvieran en detalle sobre sus escritos porque me ayudó a comprender por fin el porqué de mis dotes prematuras para la magia o mi aversión al género porcino. Desde mi más tierna infancia me pareció una especie casi tan aborrecible como... ya sabe, «esa gente». Esos... muggles —la apacible expresión de la joven se torció para aparentar repugnancia cuando sobrevino a la sacudida de los hombros, como quien simula un escalofrío—. Solía llorar cada vez que veía uno de lejos, cuando era tan solo un bebé.

—¿Cuándo veía un cerdo o un _muggle_, querida?

—Oh, ah, oh —la señora Black soltó tal risotada que lo hizo sobresaltarse y retroceder un paso—. ¡Qué gracioso es usted! Me refería a los _muggles, _claro. Quería decir que nada más verlos, me echaba a llorar. Aunque he de decir que las ocasiones fueron escasas, mis padres se cuidaron bien de ello, afortunadamente.

—¿Se acuerda usted? Qué memoria tan prodigiosa.

—Oh, no, no, no... Mis padres me lo ha contado cientos de veces. El señor y la señora Crabbe. Seguro que los conoce.

—Mmmm, Crabbe, no me suena el apellido.

—¿Seguro que no? Mi adorado hermano Vladimir es dueño de muchos locales del callejón Knocturn e hizo una cuantiosa donación a San Mungo el mes pasado. Salió en el Profeta.

—Ahora que lo dice...

—¡El bueno de Vladimir! Él y yo hemos estado muy unidos desde niños.

—No me diga... —Cantekerus empezaba a aburrirse, pero no sabía cómo escapar de aquella cotorra.

—Sí, ¿sabe? Es curioso. Como mi dulce Walburga y mi pequeño Alphard, siempre tuvimos una salud fabulosa. Tanto él como yo. Figúrese, jamás cogimos un resfriado. _Debe de estar en la sangre_.

—De la familia Crabbe, ¿no es eso? —Cantekerus forzó una sonrisa educada.

—Eso es. —La señora Black sonrió, muy satisfecha de haber hecho llegar su mensaje.

—Tenga por seguro que no lo olvidaré esta vez, señora Black...

—Puede llamarme Irma.

—Por supuesto, Irma, por supuesto... ¡Oh! Me temo que mi esposa necesita ayuda. Si me permite...

—Cómo no...

Alhena estaba la mar de entretenida intercambiado sonrisitas y miradas coquetas con el bienparecido Horace y la llegada brusca de su esposo, a saber por qué razón, marchitó la alegría juvenil que había asomado a sus mejillas por un instante. El señor Nott saludó también a el señor Slughorn y lo invitó a probar el budin de chocolate en la mesa de más allá, al que no pudo resistirse, con lo que el matrimonio quedó a solas unos momentos.

—Alhena, querida, ¿no te habrás ido de la lengua?

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sobre el Directorio. Juraría que la señora Black me estado acosando hace un momento para que incluya a su familia en la lista.

—El direc... ¡Ah! ¡No! No se lo he dicho a nadie.

—¿Seguro? ¿Ni siquiera a alguna de tus amigas?

Alhena se ofendió: ¡Como si ella no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que rumorear sobre el trabajo soporífero de su marido con sus amistades! ¿Qué se había creído?

—Ni una palabra.

Él respiró tranquilo.

—Menos mal que permanezco en el anonimato. Imagínate la de cartas que nos hubieran llovido... Estás casada con un hombre inteligente y prudente, Alhena. Puedes sentirte muy orgullosa.

Mas lejos de sentirse orgullosa, Alhena escondió un bostezo con la mano izquierda y miró a Horace Slughorn de soslayo.

* * *

**N.d.a. Esta historia se basa en la información que aporta Rowling sobre las teorías de la pureza de sangre en Pottermore ;)**


End file.
